Revenge
by Random Person who Likes Combs
Summary: CREEPYPASTA! Someone want's revenge on Jeff, and won't stop 'till they get it. Meanwhile, Jane is trying to help Jeff cope with the struggles of his life and regret, while keeping a life-changing secret from him at the same time. JanexJeff, it changes POV between people almost every chapter, and it has my own personal OC (later) Genres: Funny, Angsty, Dark, Family, Romance.
1. Return

Alrighty everyone! Here is chapter one of my new fan fiction! It's creepypasta! 3

Guess whose POV this is!

It's not too hard XD

Alrighty! Enjoy and have FUN!

Once I get 5 comments I will post the next chapter!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The wind blew, stirring my dark brown hair and black and grey striped scarf that was wrapped around my neck. My green eyes, so bright they seemed to be glowing, scanned the clearing before me.

I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my black jeans, lost in thought. "So this is where I have supposedly been for the last five years…" I muttered to myself, slightly amused. I began to walk slowly through the field, passing stone after stone. Name after Name. Year after Year. Loss after Loss.

The grass was half dead in the cold and crunched under my feet. Flowers lay before some stones, while others lay empty. Some were new, and bright, while others were worn by the harsh nature of time and the elements. But none of them were the ones I was looking for. It was like a maze. A maze full of memories and pain and hearts broken and re-broken. It was surprising to see how many people have died in this little town. The thought made my mouth twitch into a momentary smile.

Well. Not quite momentary.

After that night, I will never cease smiling. Thick, chorded stitches, ragged and crisscrossed, stretched up the sides of my face in an eternal grin, holding together the scarred skin that had been split by my brother's blade.

I clenched my fists at the thought of… him… My brother. The only remaining family I have. If I could even call him family. He is the reason why everything in my life went downhill. All of it was his fault. Just the thought of him made hatred burn bright in my heart, which was stitched together like the rest of my body.

I had trusted him with my life. And I was a fool for trusting him. I was a fool for trusting anyone. Ad my foolishness came and hit me back in the face. So I'll never make the mistake of trusting anyone with anything ever again.

I kept walking, my hands in my pockets as I continued through this endless field of the dead. I wondered how many people lay here because of... him…

I wondered how many there were here because of me.

My thoughts wandered to the third member of this wretched triangle of terror. Jeff didn't only harm me, but he harmed the poor innocent girl, Jane Arkansaw, who had lived across the street from my brother and I. Were any people here because of her?

Ever since that night, I had to keep to the shadows, the background. I needed to keep my identity a secret, because I knew that was the only advantage I had at the moment. So I never listened into much of the news reports. All I knew was that, after everything, Little Jane had vowed that Jeffrey Woods would die by her hand.

I smirked. Ah ah ah, Jane dear. How would you be able to kill Jeff if I beat you to it?

I continued to wander, searching, until eventually I found what I was looking for. My bright green eyes scanned the words engraved in the stone.

HERE LIES

LIU JAMES WOODS

1997-2009

I smirked. All the poor, foolish people, who mourned and shed tears over this stone that signified my death, had mourned for nothing.

I wondered. Did he mourn? Probably not. He was the one who did this. He was a soulless, heartless, shell. A shell that once held the soul of my brother. Of course he wouldn't mourn.

Did she mourn? Possibly. Even though her focus was more on the death of her parents, and her eager heart for revenge… we were good friends. A small part of me hoped that she did.

I glanced at the two gravestones that stood next to my own, and pain gripped my heart.

Mother.

Father.

I grit my teeth and clenched my fists. "I promise…" I whispered. "I will avenge you both!"

I missed my childhood. My past life. The life I was going to have. The bright future that had been taken away from me.

I looked up at the clouds, which were a dark grey. The wind began to pick up, whistling through the leaves and the tree tops. The air smelled of rain, and Earth.

"A storm is coming, brother…" I spoke, my words heard by nothing but the ears of the dead.

"And it will be the storm that marks your death."


	2. News

Hello Everyone! Fuck the review rule! I just wanted to try something like that out, but it ended up going to shit! SO I'm just going to type, and type, and type, and type. BECAUSE WHY DAFAQ NOT!

Enjoy chapter 2.

-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-

CHAPTER TWO: NEWS

(Jeff's POV)

I sighed, leaning back in my chair, my arms crossed while everyone else continued to bicker. Maybe some other time I would have been one of the arguing voices, but right now? I just didn't care enough to.

"Well, someone has to be doing this! I mean a sudden random string of murders in town? This CAN'T just be coincidence!" Masky argued, frowning at Jane's rolling eyes.

"Well, clearly it isn't one of us! We have all been staying home at night to PREVENT things like this happening!" I just rolled my eyes. This was just getting annoying and repetetive.

"Guys, just think about it-" Toby said with a small shrug. "Don't forget that is IS possible this is just another regular human: I mean, this happens from time to time: Random psychopaths go on killing sprees and are eventually caught by the police."

"That would actually make sense. Toby does have a good point, for one." Hoodie agreed quietly. Masky just shook his head. "Look, these aren't just murders: They're _gruesome._ Not to mention expertly executed. Even we, when we went to investigate, couldn't find a scrap of evidence. What makes you think that the incompetent police have a better shot?"

"Guys, Guys…" A lazy voice from across the room drawled. We all glanced over in the direction. There was BEN, leaning back on the couch with a game in hand, his eyes focused on the screen, while he listened lazily to the conversation.

"I don't get what the big deal is. Are we really such big assholes that it's okay for US to kill people, but when someone else decides to join in on the fun, we got to shut them down? I mean, come on people. I don't see why we're freaking out. Toby's right. They gotta get lazy sometime, leave a couple clues, and the cops will take it from there. Why do we have to do any work?"

"The difference is: we REGULATE our murders." Masky said, clearly annoyed. "I mean, there are some nights where we DON'T allow ANYONE to go into town, so we won't draw too much attention!"

BEN just yawned, rolling his eyes. "You guys are all just over reacting. Don't get your panties in a twist, aight? This literally has NOTHING to do with us."

Suddenly, a figure stood. Someone else who, like me, had been quiet up to this moment. EJ. And he didn't seem happy.

"Can't you get from your retarded, drug induced brain how serious this, you IDIOT?" He hissed. The room went silent, and BEN raised a brow, amused. He has always been the kind of person to toy with people, because he liked the reactions he got. Usually nobody questioned him. I mean, after all he's been through, he deserves to get to be a brat. But sometimes it was annoying.

"This has EVERYTHING, I repeat, EVERYTHING to do with us!" Ej snarled. "I mean, seriously, you think we're home free? Why do you think we live in the middle of the goddamn woods! So we won't be FOUND. Humans aren't the only one searching for us! Zalgo isn't exactly on our good side either. And you know what he does? He sends his little stupid troops to search around places with high kill counts. The longer THIS goes on, the more at risk WE are! This person is out of control, and needs to be stopped, RIGHT NOW!"

Smile Dog, who was sitting next to me, whimpered from all the yelling. I sighed and patted his head. Everyone else in the room was dead silent.

And with a sudden flick of a hand, EJ smacked the game out of BEN's unexpecting hands, and it shattered against the wall.

"WHAT THE FU- JESUS EJ, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" the gamer snapped angrily. I couldn't help but chuckle. He had it coming.

After a few moments of silence, Hoodie spoke up again. "There isn't anything we can do as of now. Why don't we all just turn in for the night? We can send some people out to wander around the city and see if anything interesting happens, but otherwise, we have no options."

After a few tense moments, everyone sighed, and the tension left the room.

"That's the best idea we have. We all need some decent sleep and a few days to think about this." Masky said with a sigh. "I'll update Slendy on the situation when he returns. But for now, let's get some rest. And… who wouldn't mind going on watch?"

After a few silent moments, I spoke up for the first time that night. "I'll go out tonight. I'll keep watch to make sure nothing strange happens."

I wasn't the least bit surprised when none other than Jane offered to go too. She doesn't trust me on any mission, not one bit.

BEN, who was collecting the shattered fragments of his gaming console, offered to keep watch too, by hacking into the street cameras to see if anything suspicious was going on.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As soon as the sun set, Jane and I left to go to town. We hiked through the woods in silence, she occasionally glancing at me. After a while, she huffed and said: "You know I'm not doing this to help you, you know that right?!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, don't worry I know." It was cold, so I had pulled up the white hood to my bloodstained jacket, my hands in my pockets.

"I…" Her voice all of a sudden sounded fragile. "I'm doing this because I'm worried… I'm worried about everyone back at home…"

I glanced at her. "You don't need to worry. We're going to fix this." I said, before looking back at the forest ahead.

"But… he…. We've never found someone who has murdered so many… and never left a trace… What if it's actually Zalgo? Or another threat?!" I reached to pat her shoulder, but she stepped away from me. "Keep your distance! Don't forget, I am going to kill you one day!" She said, huffing. But I knew she wasn't serious.

I chuckled, and she just rolled her eyes, continuing to walk into the woods. If there was one thing Jane was good at: It was stealth. That girl is practically a ninja. Here I am, clomping though the woods, breaking every possible twig I could, and she was walking as if it was a carpet floor and she were barefooted, not even making a sound.

Eventually, we made it through the dense wood and into town. We sighed as we walked over to the pavement, and down the street.

"So, now what?" I said, shrugging. She shrugged too. "I guess… I'll take the East Side, and you take the West?"

"Sure, why not?" I agreed, and we parted our ways with a wave, branching off to take our posts. After Jane left, I continued to walk down the sidewalk, until a payphone I was standing next to rang, making me jump in surprise. Was that for… me? I cautiously answered the phone.

"…Hello?"  
"Hey Man, it's just me."  
"Jesus Christ, BEN, you spooked me. I forgot you were tapping into all the cameras and stuff around town. I guess this is how you'll be keeping in contact?"  
"You know it. I've hooked into the traffic and security cameras all around town, along with all of the payphones and stuff… So if I ever see some weird shit, I'll give you a cal- OH MOTHER FUCKER!"

I jumped in place, dropping the phone and scrambling to pick it up. "WHAT?! HOLY SHIT DID YOU SEE SOMETHING?!" I yelled into the phone, my heart racing. I pulled my knife from my pocket, whirling around.

"I BROKE MY LAST REPAIRABLE SCREEN, FUCK! AND I DON'T HAVE ANY CASH TO BUY SOME MORE! FUCKING EJ!" He yelled from his end. I face palmed.

"Are you fucking serious?! You just gave me a heart attack! And over your stupid game!? Why the hell are you fixing that now! You're supposed to be focusing!"

Ben huffed. "Well, EJ broke it, and that bastard isn't going to buy me a new one, so yes, yes I am fixing it right now! And fine, calm your fucking man tits, I'll put it away for now, and focus. Jesus."

"THANK you."

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever." He hung up, and I did the same, looking down the eerie and empty street. It was dark, and the only think lit were a few flickering street lights.

This was gonna be a long night.


End file.
